Resonancia de un Sueño Efímero
by roxkem
Summary: no hay mucho que decir pero quise escribir algo diferente esta inclinado hacia ruki de the gezette pero es mas bien una apreciación del sentimiento de un amor no correspondido


Estaba despertando, un tenue rayo de luz se colaba por la muy cubierta ventana de mi habitación; no quería despertar, no quería recordar, mirarme al espejo o incluso seguir viviendo, para mí era como una dulce tortura, mi masoquismo se hacía presente en cada milímetro recorrido de piel. Mi cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano; lo odie y con él la molesta rutina, por qué? Por qué tenía que levantarme? Por qué no podía seguir durmiendo?, sumergirme en un lapso de tiempo donde la realidad no me consumiera y con ella llevarse mis sueños y esperanzas, porque quizás aunque fuese por un corto momento podría tener un final feliz; pero el sueño era efímero.

Finalmente abrí los ojos por completo, me quede en silencio, uno algo familiar últimamente. Por mi mente pasaron algunas imágenes como un cortometraje, cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir repetidas veces tratando de pensar en otra cosa; pero me fue imposible, sentí una opresión en el pecho, un sentimiento profundo que solo podía ser semejante al dolor, un calor surco por mis ojos hasta resbalar por aquel camino hasta mis mejillas, el ardor se hizo presente en mis cansados orbes, pues la escena se había repetido otra vez; estaba llorando nuevamente así como había hecho durante algún tiempo ya. Era una persona tonta, un ser humano ridículo capaz de tropezar con la misma piedra no solo dos veces sino tres y más cada día, me decía a mí misma que esta vez no lo haría, que hoy seria fuerte, seria decidida, seria digna pero todo aquello seria mentira tras mentira, sentir la mirada en mi me volvía débil, un ligero roce me hacía dudar, una caricia me volvía sucia, un beso mataba mi razón; era adictivo, mi mente colapsaba, sabía que no debía pero también quería más, tenía esperanzas? Que idiota! Solo un demente esperaría algo más, algo que no fuese pasajero, algo que no fuese prohibido, un imposible, entonces por qué cedía? Por qué seguía cayendo en la tentación? Ya lo había escuchado muchas veces "tú y yo no podemos estar juntos como pareja" pero a pesar del tiempo y de la frecuencia cada vez que lo escuchaba sentía lo mismo que la primer vez o incluso me sentía peor, acaso era porque a medida que pasaba el tiempo yo lejos de resignarme me enfrascaba más? Me esperanzaba más? Me enamoraba más? Realmente era una persona tonta otra vez había sido utilizada y desechada, lo peor era que lo había permitido y más aún que probablemente lo volvería a hacer.

Desahogue mi sufrimiento una vez más, me di ánimos, buscaría algo en que distraerme, olvidar… la verdad tenia curiosidad, la verdad si olvidaba todo; a esa persona, su calor, su olor, su respiración, podría dejar de sentir? Si no supiera quien es podría verle como a cualquier otra persona? Mi corazón no latería con fuerza? No me sentiría nerviosa? Molesta? Alegre? frustrada? dolida? Podría sentirme normal otra vez?.

Trataba de disimular aquellas lágrimas en la lluvia de agua tibia que caía sobre mi cuerpo así que me atreví a comprobarlo, estaba cayendo en desesperación, por más que golpeara mi cabeza contra la dura superficie embaldosada no lograban desaparecer los recuerdos, mi anhelada amnesia en ese momento no llegó, deje de mover mi cabeza; no serviría de nada después de todo, mi castigo era cargar con el peso de mis penas, producto de mis actos, no existía refugio que atenuara el sufrimiento que yo misma me estaba causando, error; nadie tenía la culpa de mi dolor sino yo, nadie me obligo, nadie me ofreció el cielo y las estrellas, nadie me engañó, porque aunque en algún momento supe que solo sería sexo, mi subconsciente, mi necesidad, mis sentimientos, mi ser, decidieron hacer caso omiso a aquella advertencia.

Niña tonta siento tanta pena por ti, tanto tiempo alejándote de los demás, tanto tiempo guardándote, reprimiéndote para no hacer algo incorrecto, entonces por qué accediste a este juego ridículo y demencial? En el fondo cometiste un grave error, te entregaste a la persona equivocada, desperdiciaste aquello en quien no debías y peor no te arrepientes. Masoquista, tu existencia se resume a una palabra bastante familiar pues eso es lo que me he estado repitiendo durante todo este tiempo muerto.

Estaba lista para comenzar mi día nuevamente, hipócrita? Sí, mi vida se había convertido en una continua hipocresía, actuaba como si nada ocurría, mi cerrado temple no dejaba que nadie se acercara más de lo necesario, me mantenía alejada de los demás, no podía contarle a nadie mi pesar; era difícil hacer como si no sucedía nada a mi alrededor después de todo a vista del espectador nada jamás pasó así que como lo explicaría si lo dejaba entre ver, no, simplemente era mejor mantenerlo en secreto, seguir en silencio, desahogarme en la soledad que me consumía y conocía a profundidad, ella era testigo de todas las noches, tardes, mañanas, días, meses, años que he llorado en silencio. Para las personas olvidar está relacionado con distancia, en mi caso era imposible y perder la memoria no parecía una opción viable así que no había más que seguir llevando mi cruz. No habría podido entregarme si no se tratara de alguien especial para mí; no era esa clase de mujer sin embargo como van las cosas no paso de una vulgar ramera, una amante, alguien que se rebaja a ser tratada de esta manera solo porque no quiere perder a esa persona, porque le quiere… pero no se quiere a sí misma, si lo hiciera no seguiría sufriendo por alguien que pronto hará feliz su vida junto a alguien más dejando una cicatriz a su paso y un simple "gracias fue bueno mientras duró" o al menos eso era lo que yo quería creer pero lo más seguro es que solo se retirara en silencio como si nada paso, cada día me sentía más débil, más triste, más sola, más pobre, más seca, como una flor que luego de florecer y entregar su esplendor se marchita, cae y es remplazada por otra más hermosa, Hanakotoba era una letra que me hacía familiar y justo de él.

Pero por hoy unas manos viajaban por la piel temblorosa, un aliento cálido cosquilleaba por sensibles zonas, un suave y reconfortante cuerpo quitaba del mío todo frio colado en aquella habitación, me sentía protegida, segura, querida, amada, lástima que mañana se colara por mi ventana otro tenue rayo de luz que me despertara empezando así el ciclo otra vez hasta que pueda decir que solo fui la amante de Matsumoto Takanori pero eso es agua pasada.


End file.
